guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Battle vs. Lou
The Guitar Battle vs. Lou is a song from Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. It is an original metal recording of the song Devil Went Down to Georgia, performed by Steve Ouimette specifically for the game. Beating this song will result in the game's completion. It is also available as downloadable content, so it is available in co-op, Battle, Pro Face-Off, Face-Off, and Online modes. It is considered to be the most difficult song to complete on single player modes, as both Lou and Johnny's solos are put together on one chart. Walkthrough Since this is a battle song, your main objective is to try and hit the Battle Power that shows up. Lou will always activate his powers the second he gets them, but this isn't what you should be doing. Instead, you should save up your power and wait for a very note heavy solo in his section. If you've saved up enough powers, his meter will fall slowly. Unlike Tom Morello and Slash, Lou doesn't miss as easily, but he shouldn't be able to handle multiple attacks. There is also a more simple way to beat him. If Lou's first attack is Double notes, Amp overload, or Lefty flip, immediately start over (unless you're hardcore and you think you can survive). If he gets anything else, power through it and make SURE you get your first power up. If your power up is not the broken whammy bar, start over. Once you have the whammy bar wait until Lou is going through the fast Misirlou like green notes and unleash, causing him instant failure. Be aware that the effect of the power-up won't start instantly, but will take about 1 or 2 seconds for it to start so throw it a bit earlier Once you've depleted his rock meter, you must finish him off. You will be immediately taken to the last section of the song, and you must simply beat it. This isn't hard, as it is a rather simple section compared to what you've just done. The "Victory Solo" In the battle, you get a part called the "Victory Solo". You have a very long solo with many powerups, and after that is Lou's solo, but his solo is only half as long as yours. The Victory Solo gives you an easy way to beat Lou. If you manage to defeat Lou before the Victory Solo, you get to play the last part of the song with Lou watching and not playing at all. Rewards The Guitar Battle vs. Lou is the last song in the game on any difficulty, and beating it will result in that difficulty's completion. Upon beating the song, one will unlock "Through the Fire and Flames" and then can play it during the credits. During this time the player can miss any number of notes and not fail the song. Also, when you beat Lou you can buy him in the store! Videos GH3 Final Battle Vs. Lou (including Death Drain) nSBlTbgi9pc Category: Guitar Hero III songs easy, just hit as many notes as you can. Then, BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Fire all the power ups that you can get your hands on!